Interesses da Paixão
by Jane Nylleve
Summary: Os interesses que podem acabar se transformando em uma paixão//Sasuke & Hinata//Para Uchiha Sisiter S2


Oneshot dedicado a uchiha sister a maggy-chan

Q fique claro Naruto ñ me pertence pq c me pertencesse seria uma porcaria . 

Interesses da Paixão

Sasuke POV's

É foi por pequenos interesses que nós nos apaixonamos.Você queria ser reconhecida por seu pai e eu quando criança, a época onde meu irmão era o meu exemplo de vida também queria.Fomos trocados por nossos irmãos.E hoje você provou ser mais forte que sua irmã eu derrotei o meu.Nos consideraram mais fortes.

Até hoje lembro de quando Tsunade-sama nos convocou para uma missão no país da chuva.Deveríamos pegar um pergaminho no qual para a vila era considerada muito importante.

Chegamos no país pegamos o pergaminho e saímos fomos bem rápidos.durante o trajeto todo da ida não havíamos trocado se quer meia dúzia de palavras. Então chegando a noite decidimos acampar então foi ai que nós trocamos palavras poucas mais eu poderia considerar aquilo uma conversação.Você havia me pedido para ir checar o lago eu assenti.

No inicio achei normal a sua idéia ate que finalmente me lembrei checamos o lago antes de acampar definitivamente nesse local. Então fui ate o lago para avisar que não era necessário só que quando cheguei já era um tanto tarde.Te vi dançando delicadamente sobre a água completamente nua.Aquela pessoa que parecia mais um anjo do que um simples ser humano.

Te observei escondido achava tudo isso magnífico era simplesmente perfeito que fazia, mais quando você saiu de lá confesso que fiquei um tanto decepcionado por ter acabado.Desde esse dia passeia te amar em silencio um amor que nunca seria correspondido pois o seu já era dele.

Logo após fazermos outras duas missões juntos Tsunade-sama nos converteu em dupla, passamos a ser amigos e com o tempo melhores amigos.

Um mês depois você me cotou algo que eu nunca esperei ouvir de você.Havia acabado de me contar que já não amava mais o Dobe, que era apenas uma admiração muito forte que você teve por ele e acabou se confundindo.Naquele instante meu coração bateu muito mais forte.

Então havia decidido estava disposto a contar o que sentia no momento certo.

Então fez dois meses que éramos dupla e decidimos ir comemorar no Ichiraku, chegando lá nós comemos e bebemos sake, mais havia algo de diferente em você, estava bebendo muito,então você começou a chorar, foi ai que te perguntei o que houve, você começou a me explicar falando que tinha saído de casa pois você avia se recusado a se casar com Neji.

Te levei a minha casa e convidei você para morar comigo no inicio recusou mais acabou cedendo

Um dia fui convocado para uma missão com o meu ex-time.Cheguei mais cedo da missão e te encontrei na cozinha só de toalha. **(Nylleve:q q as pessoas fazem de toalha na cozinha??? ô.õ)** Me vistes e deixou a toalha cair corou violentamente então foi ai que eu percebi esse era o momento.Te falei sobre meus sentimentos e você me disse o mesmo fiquei muito feliz e desde esse dia passamos a namorar.

Passando um mês e meio decidimos nos casar. E hoje estamos casados a espera do nosso primeiro filho.

Fim Sasuke POV's

Normal POV's

Hinata se aproxima e da um beijo em Sasuke e diz:

-Fiz o exame são gêmeos

-Que ótimo - abraça Hinata muito forte-mais eu tenho outra idéia que tal colocarmos em pratica o que fizemos para fazer esse bebesorriso malicioso

Hinata começa a correr para dentro de casa e Sasuke vai atraz com o seu sorriso de lado (sorriso Made in Uchiha XD)

FIM

Espero que tenham gostado se prepara pra levar pedradafiz ela pq me baixou a santa inspiração u.ue como disse no inicio dedico essa fic para a Maggy-chan que é a Uchiha Sister e a todos vocês leitores n.n Espero que tenham gostado desse lado do Sasuke mais sentimental pq eu adorei

Sasuke:Ninguém gostou da fic tenho certeza ninguém gosta de Sasuke meloso ¬¬'

Nylleve: . 

Hinata: Eu gostei n.n e Sasuke-kun para de dizer isso da Nylleve-chan u.u

Sasuke:Você gostou msm???-Hinata assenti-Sasuke lasca o beijão na Hinata e começa a agarrar ela.

Nylleve:Eca . sai correndo

"Estamos saindo do ar pois as próximas cenas não são recomendadas para menores de 30 anos" locutor sai correndo


End file.
